La nuit d'avant, le jour d'après
by CrazyReader004
Summary: Tantôt amants, tantôt ennemis mortels. Alors qu'ils doivent tuer la personne la plus chère à leur coeur. Sasunaru, yaoi, one-shot.


**Disclaimer : Je vous laisse deviner**

**Attention, Yaoi et mort d'un personnage (rien de trop graphique)**

**Petite clarification : L'écriture normale est le présent (le jour). **_**L'italique est le passé (la nuit). **_

* * *

La nuit d'avant, le jour d'après

Deux hommes s'avancent au milieu d'une clairière, le soleil plombant sur eux.

_Deux hommes s'avancent au milieu d'une clairière, la lune les éclairant. _

Ils marchent l'un vers l'autre, se jaugeant du regard. Ils sont du même niveau.

_Ils marchent l'un vers l'autre, s'admirant du regard. Ils sont aussi beaux l'un que l'autre. _

Leurs regards se croisent et une entente est passée. Ils oublieront la nuit passée et se concentreront sur le futur.

_Leurs regards se croisent et une entente est passée. Cette nuit, ils oublieront le passé et le futur et se concentreront sur le présent. _

Un signal invisible est donné et les deux corps s'éloignent.

_Un signal invisible est donné et les deux corps se rapprochent. _

La première attaque est lancée. Un mur de fumée s'élève entre les deux.

_La première caresse est donnée. Un soupir se glisse entre les deux. _

Le brun réplique rapidement par une série de kunaïs enflammés.

_Le brun réplique rapidement d'un baiser ardent. _

De derrière la fumée jaillit un combattant. Les coups de poings et de pieds s'échangent à toute allure.

_De derrière les lèvres jaillit une langue. Sa consœur la rejoint dans une bataille pour la dominance. _

Une première blessure est infligée. Le blond s'éloigne en titubant, tenant contre lui son bras blessé.

_Le premier gémissement est arraché. Le blond recule rapidement, sa main recouvrant ses lèvres traitresses. _

Le brun continue son attaque, sans le moindre égard pour le sang qui coule.

_Le brun se rapproche et embrasse férocement les lèvres, sans le moindre égard pour l'hésitation. _

Les yeux bleus s'assombrissent. Il ne perdra pas comme ça !

_Les yeux bleus brillent d'une lueur malicieuse. Il ne se laissera pas faire ! _

Le tempo de la bataille augmente et l'on sort les armes.

_L'ardeur du baiser augmente et des mains commencent à se balader. _

Cette fois, ce sont des yeux noirs qui s'agrandissent sous la douleur. Une main tremblante retire le kunaï de sa cuisse.

_Cette fois, ce sont des lèvres pâles qui laissent échapper un`soupir. Une main tremblante vient recouvrir celle, plus foncée, qui caresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse. _

Le ninja orange s'acharne encore plus fort, tentant de prendre le contrôle de la bataille.

_Le ninja orange sourit et redouble d'effort, essayant de dominer l'homme devant lui. _

Mais son adversaire ne se laissera pas faire. Chaque coup est paré, chaque attaque retournée avec le double de force.

_Mais son partenaire ne le laissera pas faire. Chaque caresse est retournée, chaque coup de langue répliqué par un frôlement de lèvres deux fois plus tendre. _

Plus le temps avance, plus un équilibre s'installe. Nul ne parvient à prendre l'avantage. Il est temps de passer au prochain niveau.

_Le temps passe et la frustration s'installe. Nul ne réussit à dominer l'autre. Il est temps de passer à la prochaine étape. _

L'aîné recule d'un bond, déstabilisant son adversaire. Ses mains se mettent à passer au travers de symboles. Soudain, un son aigu remplit l'air et un éclair recouvre son bras.

_L'aîné se retourne brusquement, faisant basculer son partenaire. Ses mains parcourent l'autre, défaisant boutons et fermetures. Soudain, un râle brise le silence et un corps bronzé se retrouve à l'air libre. _

Pour ne pas être en reste, le plus jeune fait un signe de croix. Un nuage de fumée apparaît, dévoilant sa copie conforme. Il se concentre et une lumière bleue apparaît, entourant une boule de chakra.

_Pour ne pas être en reste, le plus jeune glisse ses mains sous le kimono blanc. Il l'écarte doucement, dévoilant un torse musclé. En quelques gestes précis, le reste des vêtements va rejoindre son ensemble orange sur le sol. _

Les deux attaques se précipitent l'une vers l'autre. Du point de contact jaillit une explosion. Les corps sont repoussés avec force.

_Les deux corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Du point de contact se répand une sensation exquise. Les têtes sont rejetées vers l'arrière, leur désir clairement visible. _

Les combattants se relèvent péniblement. La fin est proche, ils le savent. Les coups recommencent à pleuvoir, mêlés ici et là de kunaïs et de katanas.

_Les amants s'arrêtent un instant pour se regarder. La fin est proche, ils le savent. Les baisers recommencent à pleuvoir, mêlés ici et là de caresses et de gémissements. _

Les yeux bleus fixent le regard sombre de l'ennemi. Il est temps d'en finir. Une fois de plus, ses mains forment le symbole de la croix. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent et laissent échapper le nom du jutsu.

_Les yeux bleus fixent ceux assombris par le désir de son ami. Il est temps de passer à l'acte. Une fois de plus, leurs bouches se rejoignent dans un baiser ardent. Ses jambes s'ouvrent pour laisser la place à une autre paire plus pâle. _

Caché par ses clones, le blond se concentre. Dans sa main se trouve un nouvel orbe de chakra. Sa lueur bleue est remplacée par celle rouge d'un chakra malsain.

_Caché derrière ses paupières, le blond tente de relaxer. Dans lui se trouve une partie de l'autre. La douleur est vite remplacée par le plaisir d'être ainsi rempli. _

Une fois les clones achevés, le brun commence son propre jutsu. L'éclatante lumière bleue de l'éclair est subjuguée par une aura mauve et sinistre provenant de ses yeux.

_Une fois complètement entré, le brun commence à bouger. La peur de blesser est subjuguée par le plaisir qu'il voit dans les yeux de son partenaire. _

Pour la dernière fois, les deux ninjas s'élancent, attaque à la main. La collision est phénoménale. Ils sont aveuglés par une lumière blanche.

_Pour la dernière fois, les deux amants s'unissent, lèvres contre lèvres. La jouissance est incroyable. Ils sont aveuglés par une lumière blanche. _

Une fois la lumière disparue, un des hommes retire sa main du corps de l'autre, Il l'attrape et le dépose par terre. Dans son cœur, la douleur de la perte est incommensurable.

_Une fois la lumière disparue, un des hommes se retire du corps de l'autre_. _Il s'étend et le prend dans ses bras. Dans son cœur, le bonheur de la plénitude est incommensurable._

Les deux se regardent et murmurent des mots, les mêmes mots, leurs derniers mots.

_Les deux se regardent et murmurent des mots, les mêmes mots, leurs derniers mots. _

« Je t'aime »

Une larme s'échappe d'un œil bleu en voyant le regard sombre s'éteindre.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que c'était bon ? Pas trop mélangeant ? Une petite revue (s'il-vous-plaaaît) ?

Et oui, c'est Sasuke qui est mort et qui était le seme.


End file.
